simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Galeria Temporadas Homer
Homer Um simples "clique" no Homer em cada episódio através das temporadas, talvez para entender porque ele é o personagem favorito da grande maioria dos fãs da série. Viva "El Homo". 1ª temporada homer 01x01.jpg|parentes ligando... homer 01x02.jpg|hmmm... flocos Homer 01x03.jpg|trampando Homer 01x04.jpg|eu pago!! homer 01x05.jpg|pronto! homer 01x06.jpg|sai desse canto !! homer 01x07.jpg|ai! água! ... água!! homer 01x08.jpg|valeu... valeu ver todos aqui homer 01x09.jpg|q q foi?... homer 01x10.jpg|não sei dançar mas vamos lá homer 01x11.jpg|enfiaram uma rolha na garrafa !? homer 01x12.jpg|AH! homer 01x13.jpg|a mulher tá brava... 2ª temporada homer 02x01.jpg|GRRR... eu devia ficar doente tmb homer 02x02.jpg|eu tenho cabelo!! homer 02x03.jpg|eu adoro halloween homer 02x04.jpg|levaram todas as recheadas né? homer 02x05.jpg|no estádio com o patrão... #$@%! homer 02x06.jpg|pi pi pi piii vizinho homer 02x07.jpg|olha o time do papai homer 02x08.jpg|"CAMINHOSSAURO!!" Maggie marretada cabeça homer.jpg|D'OH! homer 02x10.jpg|D'OH! Homer bart conversa seria bunda.jpg|"conversa séria" homer 02x12.jpg|TV chinesa barata... homer 02x13.jpg|perae guri... homer 02x14.jpg|blábláblá o piá isso o piá aquilo... homer 02x15.jpg|essa é a máquina homer 02x16.jpg|nããããooooo... homer 02x17.jpg|papai não me ama homer 02x18.jpg|querida, olhe aqui homer 02x19.jpg|"pai bobão!!" homer 02x20.jpg|me dá os "amendoins" Maude, aaaaa... homer 02x21.jpg|perae Homer... homer 02x22.jpg|nham nham q sonho saboroso... 3ª temporada homer 03X01.jpg|INSANO homer 03X02.jpg|...e eu com isso?! homer 03x03.jpg|churraaaasco!! homer 03x04.jpg|já era piá... homer 03x05.jpg|uni - duni - tê... homer 03x06.jpg|muleque insolente homer 03x07.jpg|...é só um sonho, é só um sonho homer 03x08.jpg|Homer consegue outra vez... homer 03x09.jpg|obrigado Bill Cosby... homer 03x10.jpg|"Moe... Moe... Moe... Moe..." homer 03x11.jpg|não é justo homer 03x12.jpg|aquela noite no clube castelo ?!? homer 03x13 chocolate.jpg|hmmm... chocolaaaaaaate homer 03x14.jpg|hmmm... biscoitinhos crocantes homer 03x15.jpg|♪♫ durma bem, durma bem ♫♪ homer 03x16.jpg|d'oh! seu filho da...* homer 03x17.jpg|aqui tem "bastão maravilha" homer 03x18.jpg|dedos (atarracados) idiotas homer 03x19.jpg|uma foto boa do cachorro? homer 03x20.jpg|aaaa coronelzão homer 03x21.jpg|hey rapazinho, onde pensa q vai? homer 03x22.jpg|'IIIIRRRRRRRRRRC!!!!' homer 03x23.jpg|'AAAAIIIIEEE!!!' homer 03x24.jpg|ual! olha só isso!!... 4ª temporada homer 04x01.jpg|'A+'?!... homer 04x02.jpg|não curti esse teatro... homer 04x03.jpg|aaah agora sim! homer 04x04.jpg|no balão da Duff... um sonho de passeio homer 04x05.jpg|Marge socoooorro!!... homer 04x06.jpg|filme C&C nunca mais! homer 04x07.jpg|devolva nossas rosquinhas!! homer 04x08.jpg|"tô ocupado" homer mr.plow 04x09.jpg|pode confiar homer 04x10.jpg|Homer não... é "pa pai" homer 04x11.jpg|o melhor tá no traseiro homer 04x12.jpg|herói homer 04x13.jpg|"ih q legal! papai tá morto..." homer 04x14.jpg|SHOOOORYUKEN !!! homer 04x15.jpg|ai ai ai .. q dia é hoje? homer 04x16.jpg|realidade? fugindo?... homer 04x17.jpg|U-HU!! homer 04x18.jpg|"Não! Não!... Cerveja traz dor..." homer 04x19.jpg|'...?!?' homer 04x20.jpg|então?... "lento" ou "rápido"? homer 04x21.jpg|o rei das lagostas homer 04x22 krusty.jpg|gigantes do ringue 5ª temporada homer 05x01.jpg|espuma venenosa... homer 05x02.jpg|"carga larga" homer 05x03.jpg|porco bonzinho... AAHHHhh!! homer 05x04.jpg|minha filha quer o urso homer 05x05.jpg|a mais deliciosa das roscas homer 05x06.jpg|hihihi... cabeleira azul?! q tipo... homer 05x07.jpg|oi filho! homer 05x08.jpg|mas o q!? homer 05x09.jpg|♪ ♫ Oh Mindy! You came and you '''gave' without flaking...'' ♫ ♪ homer 05x10.jpg|bora carteado? homer 05x11.jpg|hmmm... homer 05x12.jpg|cadê meu piá?!... naquela máquina? homer 05x13.jpg|camarão vencido: 2 por 1 - U-HUU!! homer 05x14.jpg|"quero ser grande" homer 05x15.jpg|um cérebro por favor homer 05x16.jpg|e aos vencedores... homer 05x17.jpg|"gastei a maior $$$ nisso aqui!!" homer 05x18.jpg|...posso ficar com ele?! homer 05x19.jpg|cães jamais ficam cansados... homer 05x20.jpg|Apu... cagueta safado homer 05x21.jpg|he he he... homer 05x22.jpg|esse é o "mestre" 6ª temporada homer 06x01.jpg|...surreal Homer inglês ladrão açucar.jpg|inglês ladrão de açúcar homer 06x03.jpg|...aaaah deixa eu dormí homer 06x04.jpg|arremesso de cueca! homer 06x05.jpg|'! o.O !' homer 06x06.jpg|matar... família homer 06x07.jpg|o "generoso" ofertando na igreja... homer 06x08.jpg|'GRRRR!!...' homer 06x09.jpg|"eu sou um cara decente." homer 06x10.jpg|ooora seu *...!! homer 06x11.jpg|só vim aqui pra beber... homer 06x12.jpg|♪♫ Lapidááários ... somos nós ♪♫ homer 06x13.jpg|foi mal homer 06x14.jpg|"Era um bezerro!" homer 06x15.jpg|ideia q não sai da cabeça... homer 06x16.jpg|hehe... tu é gay homer 06x17.jpg|vamo dá uma voltinha... homer 06x18.jpg|d'oh! homer 06x19.jpg|sai do telefone Maggieeee!!! homer 06x20.jpg|hauuhahua!!... homer 06x21.jpg|máquina de energia infinita homer 06x22.jpg|hotdog no hospital? - U-HUU!! homer 06x23.jpg|iiih... fu* homer 06x24.jpg|"Eat my shorts, Shelbyville!" homer 06x25.jpg|... Quem sou EU?!? ... Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Screens ddehomega